Surprises in the rainy season
by Loyalty counts
Summary: "I could've handled him just fine!" she grumbled, stepping away from his pheromones. "But I couldn't watch him advance at you. I'm jealous, Misa-chan."She blushed, smacking his head. "Stop saying stupid things!" she yelled at him, embarrassed. He stepped closer to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her into his chest as the rain poured heavily. OR Rains' a place for surprises. [AU]


**Surprises in the rainy season.**

BANG!

"Stupid men, idiotic people who have no self control!" A woman with ebony hair stepped into the cafe with her hair wet due to the sudden rain. Her raincoat was dripping wet, she shrugged the water off her body as she walked towards her best friend's table. Her face was scrunched up into a scowl, her amber eyes blazing with irritation.

"What's wrong, Misa-chan?" velvetty voice broke her out of her grumbling, amused by the reaction on her face. He would never deny the beauty that walked past him without a glance. She jumped slightly, startled by his voice.

"YOU!" she screeched, annoyed beyond words to find her personal 'unwanted' stalker sit two tables from her best friend.

He merely raised a perfect brow, his emerald eyes twinkling with mirth and amusement. She made an action of strangling him but withdrew her hand and stomped her way back. He noticed a few women of the cafe glare at her, like she had murdered their husbands.

"Misaki, ne, what's gotten you so irritated." A girl with peach pigtails asked her, slightly worried and a little scared from the aura exuding out of her.

"Another boy tried to flirt with me during class." she grumbled, dumping her large law book on the table, with a loud thud.

Ayuzawa Misaki made an effort to glare at her stalker aka Usui Takumi to make him look away.

Unfortunately, he was unfazed. She sighed before looking back at her best friend, the same scowl etched in her features. "He tried to kiss me today." She growled.

In a flash, she found him, his emerald eyes hooded and his face blank. he was standing in front of her. Her best friend, squealed as the handsome blonde man stared at her blankly, his emerald eyes peering into her soul.

"Who was it?" he asked, his voice low. Fed up, Misaki glared at him, changing her mind to study in the cafe.

"Goodbye, Sakura. I lost my interest to study." she muttered before swinging her bag on her back.

He caught her hand just before she took another step.

"Leave my hand, Usui." she grumbled, her heart almost coming out of her chest due to the neurotransmitters sending viral signals to her brain. Her viens bursting with the contact.

"Not until you tell me who it was," he said in a playful tone, but she could detect the twinge of something darker in his voice.

She jerked her hand and left him without a word, stepping out into the rain. Although she regretted getting wet, she didn't regret coming out of the awkward feeling behind. It almost felt...like she would be on fire if she didn't answer his question.

She shivered due to the cold breeze hitting her skin. She trudged her way back to her dorm, deciding it was best to stay away from her stalker.

"I see you couldn't get over me, come on, baby. Let's complete what we had started." she stopped moving, the perverted classmate of hers standing in front of her with that smirk.

She considered swinging her heavy bag over his smug look, but someone else beat her to that.

"No one touches Misa-chan casually." she blushed, his breath on her skin. The rain didn't seem to shoot on her, and she realized she was under an umbrella.

Gouda gave him one look, then backed away. Of course, Usui Takumi was not only popular amongst the women populace, but also admired by the men for his talents. However, he only just had to set his eyes at the obvlivious beauty of the entire college.

Just her, when she entered into his life, the first day of college when she bumped into him and didn't even bother looking at him as she picked her things and rushed into her class.

"I could've handled him just fine!" she grumbled, stepping away from his pheromones.

"But I couldn't watch him advance at you. _I'm jealous_ , Misa-chan."

She blushed, smacking his head.

"Stop saying stupid things!" she yelled at him in the hard rain. He stepped closer to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her into his chest as the rain poured heavily.

"Don't get yourself sick. But if you want to, then I would gladly take care of you." he said in that same seductive voice.

She pushed him away, her cheeks darkening at the double meaning behind his words.

She walked away briskly, umbrella gripped tightly in her palms. He smiled, closing his eyes as he realized she forgot to give him his umbrella back.

"My violent Misa-chan." he said, walking away; not caring that the heavy rain might get to his system.

xxx

"Misaki, what's wrong? Why are you looking over your shoulder like that?" Sakura asked as she noticed her best friend grip a black umbrella tightly and glance back every five seconds.

"Uhh, have you seen Usui lately? Haha, it's nice to finally have him off my back." she said nervously, not wanting her friend to tease her.

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "He hasn't come to school since two days. I heard he was lying in his room all day yesterday and didn't allow any visitors."

Guilt ate her as she realized that she was the entire cause of his illness. She stopped walking and thought over what her best friend said. Screw studying, she had to get this done before guilt ate her alive.

"Bye Sakura! Don't wait for me in class!" she shouted over her shoulder as she jogged her way to one of the wings that held few rooms for stinking rich.

She found herself standing a few feets away from a room, a fangirl crying her heart out in front of the closed door. Misaki somehow had a feeling she wouldn't be able to go past this. After all, news did reach that he rejected every girl that confessed, so every single girl(except her of course) tried tier best to empress him. And that meant, every free hour of the day.

Usui found himself sitting on his sofa slash bed contemplating whether to ignore the sophomore outside or to reject her bluntly.

He smiled, again entering his fascination that the woman he wanted to confess would suddenly come to confess him, touch him and kiss those lips. He could already picture her in front of him, walking like a leader and holding that cautious uncertain look. He thought a blushing Misaki would be better, but this would do. She slowed approached him, her hand raising ever so slowly and her eyes roaming the entire room. His heart hammered against the confines of his ribs, like the waves of the ocean reaching his limits-

Slap!

shock was the first thing that registered in his mind, as he watched his imaginery Misaki scowl like she would do in reality. "I hope this dream goes back to the good way it had started." he said, dazed.

His Misaki rolled her eyes, he smiled like an idiot as she touched his forehead and scowled.

"USUI WAKE UP!"

Okay, so he shouldn't fantisize if it would go wrong so badly.

"Takumi, do you have a girl in your room? You should've just told me you already had a girlfriend."

That sure did snap him out of his delirium, and he was so shocked, he slapped himself twice. The real Misaki had never visited him since he started hanging out with her (I mean stalking her) that would be since three years-yes this was his and hers last year.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, shocked to find her heaving and glaring at him as the banging on the door got louder. She stomped her way to the door and yelled at the poor fangirl.

"HE DOESN'T WANT TO HEAR YOU OUT SO SCAM OFF!" she yelled, somehow making him smile.

She shut the door with a loud bang and huffed.

"I...I had to return your umbrella. And when I heard you were sick because of me, I had to help you. Or else guilt would eat me up." she said in one whole breath.

He watched her dump her bag in the corner and walk into his kitchen without a sense of formality like she owned the place. She noticed that the kitchen was stocked, surprised that he could cook unlike her. She unearthed her smartphone(a gift from hers truly dad) and searched for recipes for porridge.

Usui was blinking his eyes over the food in front of him. "Is that-"

"Porridge!" she snapped, shaky and nervous about her making.

He smiled, "Thank you."

She blushed, he never spoke to her so softly. Even though she harbored feelings that he would never return, she never expected him to behave so tender. It really did affect her.

"Um...your welcome?"

He laughed, making her confused over her own reply as he sipped the porridge. She watched him silently and nonchalantly sip what looked like poison with great enjoyment. She worried he would even survive after he sat unmoving after he finished the entire bowl without complain.

"Usui?" she asked, frightened that she might have killed him. He glanced at her, "I loved Misa-chan's porridge!"

She blushed and took the bowls away, trying to calm her racing heart. She could hear the bell ring, but didn't care as long as she was satisfied.

"You missed law class for me." He said, as she put the cloth over his forehead. She ignored him, soaking the cloth as his fever ricocheted.

"You came over as soon as you heard I was sick." Again, she didn't reply. It was like confessing to him when in reality all she wanted to do was make sure he was alright and leave without spiling her guts out.

"And you are still here even after you made lunch and took care of me." he was smiling now, his brightness too much for her fragile heart.

She scowled, "Yes I missed my class for you, yes I came over as soon as I heard you were sick and yes I won't leave until I think you are better." even her snapping was endearing to him.

He rose from his lying position.

"Hey! You are not supposed to get u-"

"Thank you Misa-chan. I promise to make you worried and fret over me." somehow the promise was making her go red, and she didn't even like the good feeling.

She pulled away, glaring at him, "Stop saying such things, Stupid Usui." she muttered. He laughed, ignoring the pain in his head.

His eyes drooped, from the medicine she gave him as he instructed her which ones to give. She touched his forehead one last time and smiled slightly.

"You are getting better, so I should get going." she said, glancing at the clock(She shouldn't be surprised she was here for almost four hours since afternoon) surprised that it was already six thirty.

He smiled one last time, wishing she would stay a bit longer. However, she could not waste another minute if she had to pass.

Not when she had exams in two days.

xxx

"Ayuzawa Misaki, please come forward to take your certificate in law." the principal announced in the mic, smiling at her proudly because she topped the country.

She smiled back, finally happy that she was able to pass with flying colors.

The sky thundered, urging the principal to usher the students inside the auditorium. The last of the students in different courses were announced before they all graduated and soon they were all partying.

Misaki's eyes ran up and down the student body, frowning when she didn't find mob of Blond hair anywhere. She would soon be leaving japan to Britain since she got accepted over there.

She sighed, disappointed that she couldn't see him for the last time before she left.

Excusing herself, she left the party and started walking back to her dormitory to pack. She glanced at the frame, seems like she wouldn't be able to stay with her parents and sister.

"You shouldn't be walking on the road without an escort." she smiled, some people never change(Was that supposed to happen? They just stopped seeing each other for like only a month!)

"And you shouldn't stalk people when they didn't want them to." she retorted back.

"But you seem to be enjoying my company?" he pointed out.

She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"I'm not scowling only because I would be leaving Japan for three more years." she replied back, making him silent.

The rain started all too soon, making her stunned as he stared at her unwavering.

He took a few steps forward, without giving a care to the rain that dropped on his body like rocks. "You are?" he asked again, making her roll her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked sarcastically as he slowly came in front of her.

She gulped, knowing that she should leave right now before she did something drastic. "Err...I should be going since I don't want to miss my flight and-"

He silenced her without one touch on her cheeks, he was getting lower and lower. Her heart thumped painfully as she worriedly looked into his eyes.

And then everything was blank, like what really mattered was feeling and nothing else. She couldn't think anything else, feel anything else except the wet soft and smooth touch on her lips that seemed to move in sync.

In a flash he was few distance away like he never moved from that place. "Goodbye, Ayuzawa."

And like a fool she stood there, wondering why the hell he kissed her.

xxx

"Achoo!" she sneezed, regretting that she didn't care to _not_ get herself wet.

She walked around campus, admiring the tall buildings as soon as she had unpacked in her new room. Fortunately, she met a quiet young woman who wore spectacles and didn't speak unless it was necessary. Misaki found out her name was Shizuko, and she just knew Sakura would love this roommate of hers.

She felt her head go round, and for a moment she thought that she saw a familiar mob of blond, spiky and light.

She ran, her heart on a wild chase and the wind seemed to carry her hair back. Somehow, Britain didn't rain(thankfully) and she couldn't help but feel cold from the violent air that hit her skin.

"Yo, Misa-chan." there, standing in front of her was a god she had been thinking about, feeling his lips over hers, touching and wondering why he did that.

Taking two steps out of shock, she did the first thing that she ought to do.

Slap!

And then she blacked out, falling into the arms of the man she had just slapped.

xxx

She woke up feeling woozy, her head feeling like it would fall off any moment. and she noticed her surroundings, frowning that she wasn't in her room.

Then she remembered that she was now in Britain, in the famous law college just for three years. And then she remembered that she saw _him_.

Of course, it had to be a dream. But that wouldn't explain why she wasn't in her room.

"Oh, Misa-chan you are awake." she froze upon hearing that voice.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, ignoring the pounding in her head. He grinned idiotically.

"I was supposed to come here after all. So I asked the principal about you and he happily told me. Since I was anyway coming to Britain, I requested my step-brother to enroll me here!" he happily told her, as she tried to stand up.

He rushed to her and steadied her. "You shouldn't be moving around, Misa-chan." he said in a stern voice. First, she glared at him. Then she slapped him. And then she hugged him.

He was stunned, surprised by her act. "Why?" she asked, still in his embrace(he loved it though).

"Why what?" he asked, confused. She glared at him.

"Why did you k-kiss me?" she asked, blushing.

He shrugged. "To return the favor and also because I wanted to." he said.

She weakly clutched his collar, scowling.

And then pulled him, crushing her lips into his. He was beyond surprised, certainly he hadn't expected her to be so forward.

Beet red, she pulled away looking down.

"That, was because _I was returning a favor and also because I wanted to_." he laughed as he heard her quote his own words.

"Does that mean you don't mind me sleeping beside you?" he asked.

She glared at him and gave him a hard punch on his face.

"SHUT UP PERVERT."

 ** _End_**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Okay, *scratches her head* I am NOT sticking to my word(I tried okay?) and this is the first time(I mean not sticking to my word) but writers out there know what I mean._**

 ** _And I know the title sounds lame so I request you guys to suggest some nice titles if you have one in mind, I would change it if it suits the story._**

 ** _But anyway, I couldn't help put at least one idea out of me, so many plots have been swimming inside my mind and I just don't know if I was going to survive without writing._**

 ** _However, I would still love to read your reviews, comments and criticism. And believe me when I say that I would correct them but not now. I would do all the editing and correcting after 1 March(yeah, my exams end at that date)_**

 ** _So please do pray for me, exam's in four days(Urgh, I'm so nervous I can't stop thinking!) I wish I was Misaki or Usui so I could just swing my pen and get wow grades._**

 _ **And I wish all of you a good life, tell then I would try my best NOT to accidentally start a new story(I'm sorry if it disappoints some of you) so I would just ask, no beg you to please follow, favorite and review on this story.**_

 _ **Goodbye!(Please do pray for me for my grades and also that I seriously focus on my studies)**_

 _ **P.S. My other one shot 'Different' would change into a multi-chapter after exams. Please let me know if you have any suggestions!**_


End file.
